


When I Was A Child

by khadajnokakera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blood Drinking, Childhood, Childhood Betrothal, Growing Up Together, Mage Katsuki Yuuri, Mage Viktor Nikiforov, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khadajnokakera/pseuds/khadajnokakera
Summary: Yuuri came to House Nikiforov as an infant wrapped up in fire and secrets. Though Viktor couldn't help but think the estate's newest house guest looked more like a potato than a potential companion, nine years was a long time to be lonely. As Yuuri grew, so did Viktor's intrigue and interest in the omega. As Yuuri became more important to Viktor, it was impossible for the young alpha to deny that things were much brighter with Yuuri around.---The one shot stories in this reward fic series accompany my other multichaptered fic, 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 and will focus on events occurring before the start of that fic. They can be read as standalone for this series or in-conjunction with the other series.





	1. I Slept as a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Here is a little reward fic for 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 reaching over 4000 views! I’m currently working on the gift for 200 kudos but it involves rituals so that one shot is taking a bit longer. 
> 
> For any new readers, this one shot should be able to be read as a standalone piece. However, if you’re curious, the full story can be read [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590266/chapters/44071102) on AO3 as well. 
> 
> General Housekeeping:
> 
> The genderless pronoun xe is used in this story as mage children decide whether or nor to be male or female upon coming of age. It works as follows:
> 
> Xe - He/She  
Xem - Him/Her  
Xyr - His/Her  
Xyrs - His/Hers  
Xemself - Himself/Herself
> 
> Credit to fanndis on Tumblr for terms "oma" and "apa"  
Oma - Omega Mother  
Apa - Alpha Father
> 
> Credit also goes to Cossack's Lullaby by Mikhail Lermontov for the use of its lyrics and Mamalisa.com for the translation.  
If you would like to read about the full song and listen to it, it can be found [ here](https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1044)
> 
> CW: This one shot is pure fluff so I don’t think there’s anything triggering in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot, Viktor is 10 and Yuuri is around 5 months.

Out of all of xyr lessons, Viktor hated magic pulling the most. It didn't matter what tutor or what activity was planned, any fun in it was dampened the minute Viktor remembered how dangerous it was. Xe stared at xyr bandaged hands wishing for the healer’s poultice to work faster. Usually the pain would make xem sulk and seek out xyr oma (always against Apa’s wishes).

But, not today.

Viktor smiled. Today, xe had successfully pulled an element outside of his affinity for the first time and xe was on xyr way to tell his oma all about it. Xyr good mood was elevated further when xe entered her bower and was hit with waves of sweetness and warmth

Nesting.

It was one of xyr favorite scents (One xe was sure xe was going to miss in another six months) and Viktor had loved snuggling up to it so many times before when Oma had been waiting for xyr siblings to come. This time, however, the scent was different than it had been in recent years. This time, it wasn't ruined by salty notes of grief. 

Miscarriages and stillbirths. The words were whispered when servants or relatives thought he couldn't hear but they were mentioned enough for Viktor to become curious about them and what they had to do with xyr dam's sadness. Finding out wasn’t easy though. Apa had gone quiet when xe asked and then angry when the same question had made Oma cry.

Viktor didn't ask them again after that.

Instead, xe snuck into xyr father's study one night and looked up all the terms xemself. Xe wished xe hadn't but now xe knew why none of xyr siblings had ever come. 

They were dead.

Just like the last baby Oma tried to welcome. When she had cried over it, Viktor had cried too because now xe knew why the cradle stood empty.

But, today wasn’t a day to be sad. It was a day to be happy. Viktor had pulled xyr first non ice spell and the cradle wasn't empty anymore. Yuuri was here now - and with xyr chubby limbs and pinchable cheeks, xe was bringing the joy back to Oma's face.

The bond had hurt so much in the beginning but every time xyr oma laughed, pride swelled within Viktor and told xem it was worth it. Viktor liked to think of it as one of the "sacrifices" xyr apa had said good leaders made.

A sharp cry rang through the air as Viktor neared xyr oma's room. Xe quickened xyr pace. It had been too long since xe had last seen Yuuri. Would xe be different? Much to Viktor's fascination the baby seemed to be changing every day. One month xe was a squashed dumpling and the next, a roly poly ball as soft and squishy as bread dough. 

Hearts grew in xyr eyes at the thought. It was like having xyr own personal doll - a very cute and cuddly one. Yuuri was even cuter than xyr new familiar, Makkachin, who had just pledged his service last week. Viktor loved dogs so if xe liked Yuuri more than dogs that meant xe must like Yuuri a lot.

Xe reached the doors and found it strangely closed. Viktor still shared xyr dam's nest at night so she rarely left it shut during the day. Xe could hear Yuuri through the heavy wooden doors and now that xe was closer, Viktor picked up that it was full on wailing and not just Yuuri's usual noises of displeasure.

Xe knocked and got no answer. Odd…it wasn't like Oma not to respond. Xe tried the knob next and the door swung open leaving Viktor standing in the outer rooms with his ears ringing from the sound of Yuuri's cries.

"Oma?" Xe called as xe walked through her outer rooms but still no one called back.

Viktor began to worry, the feeling twisting up xyr gut as xe took off xyr shoes and stepped into the nestroom.

Oma wasn't there either. Yuuri sat in the room alone, bundled in a smaller nest, and crying loud enough for the world to hear. It tore at Viktor's alpha and xe growled at nothing as xe ripped off xyr shoes, outer cloak, and caftan and rushed down the stairs.

"Ah, Yuurochka!" xe cried as xe watched Yuuri's little red face and flailing limbs. "What's got you in such a state? Where's Oma?"

Yuuri, being a baby of course, couldn't answer but xe did pause in xyr wails long enough to reach out towards Viktor with a miserable look on xyr face. Viktor wasted no time scooping (with a little bit of struggle) the omega up and into xyr arms. 

"Oh, Yuura, what's the matter?" Xe asked, as xe cradled the back of Yuuri's head and searched the infant's body for an obvious injury. Xe had been alone. Who knew what trouble a baby could get up to when left to xyr own devices?

Xe could have swallowed a diaper pin or scratched xemself or even been bitten by a bug.

That's why they needed parents and didn't usually leave the nest until they could walk. At least that's what Viktor's tutors and books said.

Viktor growled but stopped when xe realized it was upsetting Yuuri more.

"I wished you could talk," xe said as xe checked Yuuri's pudgy arms and legs thankful that xyr dam had recently transitioned Yuuri from the floor length long clothes of a newborn into the much more accessible ankle length dresses of short clothes. "It would make things a lot easier."

Xe found nothing and Yuuri only cried harder and louder for xyr efforts. Xe picked up a rattle, one Yuuri's favorite toys and shook it hoping it would work the baby into xyr usual smiles.

"Look, look, Yuura, look. Look at what your Vitya has brought you," xe cajoled while shaking the toy near the infant's face.

To xyr surprise though, Yuuri didn't stop crying. Xe went on to.try everything - patting, and rocking, and even bouncing Yuuri - but none of it seemed to help. A quick feel of Yuuri's diaper came back dry. 

As Yuuri wailed, the only thing Viktor could think of was that the baby was hungry. Xe blushed. Well, xe didn't have anything for that and wouldn't until Oma came back.

"Yuura, please have a little mercy on me," xe begged after all of xyr attempts had proven unfruitful and xe was beginning to feel a little overwrought. Frustrated, xe pitched his face up at the ceiling as xe struggled with xyr wailing companion.

“I think my ears are going to bleed,” xe whined to the mystical creatures that decorated xyr dam’s ceiling. “Do you guys have any ideas?”

Being paintings, they didn’t respond which meant Viktor would have to find xyr own solutions.

Xe blew a strand of hair out of xyr face and hummed as he tried to think through all the noise. Yuuri went quiet. Viktor stopped humming in surprise. Yuuri started to fuss again. 

He hummed. Yuuri went quiet. He stopped. Yuuri cried.

A flash of brilliance came to Viktor making xyr lips quirk into a heart as xe squished Yuuri's wet cheeks to xyr own.

"You want me to sing to you?" He singsonged.”Is that what you would like, Yuurotchka?”

Xe couldn't scent Yuuri yet but the gesture of scenting along with his tone must have been pleasant enough to Yuuri that xyr cries dropped down to whimpers. 

Viktor shifted Yuuri until the baby was curled into his chest, near the sound of Viktor's heart.

Xe had read that it was good for babies too, and the information seemed right because Yuuri's previously crimson face smoothed into a much milder peach.

"What should I sing to you?"

Xe kept his voice musical as xe thought out loud.

"Mmmgh," Yuuri gurgled before sticking two fingers in his mouth.

It sounded unhappy. Viktor had to think faster...

There was a song xyr tutor had been making xem learn in preparation for xyr next birthday. Viktor, personally was indifferent to it, (just like xe was indifferent to the whole matter of leaving the Sanctum) but it was a lullaby and babies generally liked those, and so maybe Yuuri would like it.

_"Sleep, my beautiful good boy, lullabye a-bye. Quietly the moon is looking, into your cradle_."

Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut. Viktor smiled. It was working.

"Did you like that, Yuura?" xe teased as Yuuri stared at him with half lidded eyes.”I’m singing it just for you even though I don’t like it very much.”

Yuuri's face scrunched up in warning so Viktor (not willing to go back to the screaming) quit his ribbing and began to sing once more,

_"I will tell you fairy tales, And sing you little songs, But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, lullabye a-bye._

Yuuri's eyes shut again but this time they stayed closed. Viktor kept singing and rocking the baby in xyr arms until xyr eyes grew heavy too.

* * *

Xe woke up growling. Someone was trying to take Yuuri.

"Shh, Vitenka," Oma soothed as she gently lifted the baby out of xyr arms. "Go wash and change into nest clothes and you can nap with us." 

Xe rushed to do as she said and came back just as xyr oma was finishing a feed with Yuuri. Viktor smelt milk, spices, and his dam's roses, and it made xem want to curl up and stay in the mixture forever.

"Vitya," xyr mother sighed as she held an arm out in invitation. 

Viktor crawled over to her, next to Yuuri who she had nestled into one of the nest's giant pillows that sometimes served as cradle. Viktor snuggled into the nest's bedding with a deep inhale and wiggled a finger into xyr nest mate’s tiny fist and grinned when Yuuri held it in reflex. 

This was the best way to sleep xe thought as he drifted off. It was a shame xe would have to give it up… 

Xyr eyes were half closed when xyr oma spoke.

"I'm sorry I was gone," she said as she ran a hand through Viktor's hair. It felt nice. Xe would miss it when xe was in xyr own room. "Apa...needed me… and I thought Yuura would stay asleep longer."

"S'okay." Viktor mumbled as sleep started to claim xem again."I’m glad to help Yuura cause x’cute."

"What you did today was a very alpha thing to do, Vitenka. I'm proud of you."

The words swelled in xyr chest and made xem feel even cozier. So cozy that xe couldn’t fight sleep any longer.

"Pleasant sleep, Oma." xe mumbled, drowsiness making it difficult to get the words out. But xe wanted to say it because there wouldn’t be many more nights of telling her like this.

After all, xe only had a few more months left of it. When Viktor turned 11, nesting in the Sanctum would be taken away from xem and xe would instead have xyr own den in the main house. Apa said it was a good thing and a part of growing up but to Viktor, getting older only seemed to mean leaving more of what he loved behind.

Xyr dam filled the room with a cloud of honeyed sweetness. Viktor sunk into the nesting scent with a sigh of pleasure and tried to memorize every note. 


	2. I Made Vows Like a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features snippets of Viktor and Yuuri's betrothal ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is the second promised reward fic. The idea for this fic comes from the lovely EmmyLynna. Their work can be found [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna) .
> 
> General Housekeeping:
> 
> The genderless pronoun xe is used in this story as mage children decide whether or nor to be male or female upon coming of age. It works as follows:
> 
> Xe - He/She  
Xem - Him/Her  
Xyr - His/Her  
Xyrs - His/Hers  
Xemself - Himself/Herself
> 
> Credit to fanndists on Tumblr for terms "oma" and "apa"  
Oma - Omega Mother  
Apa - Alpha Father
> 
> Credit to Tongari Boushi no Atorie for the concept of ateliers, soar shoes, and magical placement tests.  
Credit to Handfasting Vows and the KJV Bible as references/bases for the ritual lines.
> 
> CW: This chapter features a child betrothal with a ceremony close to a wedding. There is nothing explicit in the content but if childhood betrothal/marriages are a trigger, then it may be best to skip this chapter. This story also contains non explicit mentions of blood and blood drinking. If this is a trigger, then it may be best to skip this chapter.

The last thing Viktor expected to see when he entered the Sanctum for the ritual bath taken the night before a betrothal ceremony was Yuuri tearing through the halls in little more than xyr bathrobes.

Minako followed close behind xem, huffing and puffing and screaming threats.

"Yuuri, get back here! Or, Araak so help me, I'll make you count every single pea in the kitchen pantry! "

The whole scene reminded Viktor of a dinosaur film he once seen when he was on a trip to the outside realms with his father. He tried hard to hold onto the laughter that threatened to spill out. Whatever was going on seemed like it would be more interesting from the sidelines.

It was short lived because when Yuuri spotted him, the omega torpedoed in his direction and the 17 year old barely had time to brace himself before a solid mass of seven year old slammed into his legs.

"Vityaaaaaa," The child cried as xe slipped under the cloak Viktor had worn to keep out the snow, "hide me!"

Minako followed two seconds after giving Viktor no time to figure out what was going on. She merely looked at Viktor, said, "I'm sorry, milord," and pulled Yuuri out from under his garments like she was catching a rat.

Yuuri squirmed in her hold just like one until she gave xem a shake and then set her hands on xyr shoulders so xe couldn't move.

"Yuuri Nikiforovich! "

Viktor glanced up to see his mother running too and looking none too happy. There wasn't any magic about her so it couldn't be that bad but Viktor still looked at Yuuri trying to figure out what the little omega had done.

"You get back here and into that bath right now!"

Yuuri despite Minako's firm grip on xyr shoulder twisted in her hold to turn big watery eyes up at Viktor.

"Help me, Vitya," xe sniffed, xyr eye turning into two large watery pools."I don't want to take a bath."

If an arrow were to go through his heart, Viktor thought it might be less painful. He moved to save the day but caught nothing but air as Minako snatched up Yuuri and tucked the squirming and tearful bundle under her arm.

"Stop growling, Vitya," his mother commanded as she came up to them, panting from exertion."We're only giving xem the ritual bath. You've been through it once before so you know it's perfectly safe."

She turned to Yuuri and stroked some of the hair from xyr face."Off you go."

"Omaaa," Yuuri whined from the prison of xyr governess's armpit, "It stinks!"

"Hush you," Minako hoisted the child into a tighter grip. "If you keep playing up, I'll make you eat vegetables instead of sweets for tomorrow's ceremony. This is not how the future mate of Lord Nikiforov is supposed to act. Honestly, you should apologize to Master Viktor for the unbecoming display."

"It's fine, Ms Minako," Viktor soothed, knowing he would always make time for Yuuri. He pinched one of the younger child's cheeks, marveling at how plump they had managed to stay despite the fact that Yuuri was well out of infancy."I don't mind at all."

Yuuri's whining calmed into a pout under Viktor's affection and xe even appeared contrite for the second it took xem mumble, "I'm sorry, Vitya."

But then xe folded xyr arms and with xyr face scrunched in complete displeasure, grumbled, “It does stink though…"

Minako pinched his nose earning a squawk and a nasal cry of her name. "That's enough of that, little mageling. Now it's back to the baths we go."

"But, Ms Minako…"

"Butts belong on backsides…"

His mother looked after them with a fond smile before turning it on Viktor. "Who knew a 7 year old could have that much stamina? We chased xem through nearly the whole Sanctum."

Viktor's brows furrowed. "Because of the bath? But xe usually likes them…"

"Don't look so worried, Vitya." His mother laughed."Yuura is always a bit high-strung when xe knows your coming back. Tomorrow's events probably have xem a little nervous too. Xe's been spending all of xyr free time practicing xyr vows."

Viktor could understand being nervous. He fully intended to spend the night rehearsing his own vows too. He did not want to mess up tomorrow and set them on an inauspicious future.

His musings were interrupted by the pinching of his cheek.

"You'll be fine, Viten'ka. Now hurry up because there is still your hair to dry and braid."

* * *

Viktor's scalp felt like it had been combed over with a razor by the time the hairdresser finished the first of what was to be a full head of braids. The older omega yanking and twisting his silver strands into delicate ropes swatted at his shoulder when he flinched. 

"Sit still," she barked as she forced Viktor's head back into the correct position, "and sit straight!"

Viktor's eyes watered as she began on the next braid and he tried to keep his head straight but ended up startling when the hairdresser gripped his hair so tightly that it sent a wave of hot agony shooting through his scalp.

"He is too tender-headed," the woman griped from above him as she once again shifted his head to the right place.

"Here, let me,Olga," his Oma offered but not really because she all but pushed the old women out of the way as she said it.

Some of the tension that had unknowingly been holding him stiff disappeared as his dam's softer touch worked on arranging his hair for the next braid. 

She worked in silence, the only sounds in the room the ticking of the grandfather clock. Her hands were nimble and sure as they twisted Viktor's hair into long ropes of of silver. When she finished, Viktor's hair had been turned into a curtain of braids. She tilted his head up, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she looked down on him.

"Shall I weave it into a crown for you, my darling?"

"Yes please, Oma," he whispered with a little flush of pleasure.

He loved this. Being in the Sanctum, back with his Oma as though the last 6 years or so had never happened. He missed her. They floated in different worlds now and it had been weeks since he had last been in her company. It felt much longer. At times like this, he wished he did not have to travel with his father so much.

In fact, the only reason he was not traveling now was because this was the time deemed most auspicious by the grigori. Normally, he did not care for their rulings (they often lead to more trouble in his life) but this one was okay because it meant that he could see his Oma and Yuuri.

Speaking of which, why was his mother here? Should she not be helping Yuuri? Xe was still kinda a baby (or so Viktor thought) and surely must need the help.

"Oma, why aren't you with Yuuri?" 

Not that it wasn't nice to spend time with her but curiosity would always be his downfall (or so his apa said).

"Yuuri is with Ms Minako. Apa said that you will leave the day after the ceremony, so I thought I would come and at least do your braids." She tilted his head up, her eyes searched over his face. "I hope that's alright? Oma gets so little time with you..."

Viktor tried not to feel sad at her words. Unhappiness would be bad luck so close his betrothal ceremony. He tried to think of something else, something distracting enough to keep both he and his dam from melancholy.

"Will you listen to me recite my vows?"

"Of course, Viten'ka." His mother seemed to understand the situation immediately and guided his head back down as she started to braid. "Start from the first line."

"I betroth thee unto me forever…"

* * *

Viktor was nearly asleep on his feet and his head ached from the tightness of his braids, but he did not think he had ever been as happy as he felt walking through the corridors towards the Great Hall.

His caftan robe, with its sable collar and cuffs, made him look princely as it guarded him from the bitter mid Invar chill that haunted most of the hallways of the main house. Dressed in blue and silver from head to toe, and wrapped in enough lace and jewels to run a shop, he hoped he looked pretty enough to impress his betrothed.

As he walked the last few feet towards the room, Yuuri appeared, waiting outside its large doors with an entourage of servants, grigori, and Nikiforovs that were to serve as xyr surrogate family for the ceremony. Ms Minako stood at its front, heavily made up and looking every bit the imposing parent with her hand gripping so tightly to Yuuri's shoulders that she threatened to tear the delicate veil hanging over them. Yuuri shifted as he approached probably smelling him more acutely as today both had forgone any scent cancelling soaps.

As was tradition, the omega's face was obscured but Viktor still had a belly of butterflies when Yuuri's veiled head turned completely his way. 

"Vitya?" Xyr voice was high and shaky.

The emotions that Viktor had thought were his own anxiety spiked and he hastened his pace. He did not want Yuuri to worry-not today. It was bad luck and not the way he wanted to start what he hoped would be a long and happy union.

Yuuri held out xyr hands and Viktor knelt and pressed his forehead to them as he whispered his lines.

"Yuuri Nikiforovich Nikiforov, I, Viktor Nikitich Nikiforov, Heir of House Nikiforov and Scion of Araak, kneel before you to make a request. Will you hear it? "

Anticipation burned in his belly as he lifted his head up for the next step. He had spent weeks wondering what Yuuri would like on their betrothal day and now was the moment to find out.

"I, Y-y-yuuri N-nikiforovich Nikiforov, W-ward of House N-nikiforov, will h-h-hear i-it," Yuuri whispered back. "L-lift the v-v-veil s-so we may s-s-speak."

Viktor lifted the gossamer sheet of silver lace with the same amount of care and reverence that he reserved for temple visits. As his eyes took in the omega that was to become tied to him for life, Viktor realized that he definitely had cause to be worried over his own appearance because the Yuuri stood before him was absolutely gorgeous.

He could not help but stare. Yuuri frowned after it went on too long but xyr creased brows only slightly marred the doll like features that had been carefully enhanced with makeup. Two chunky braids framed the omega's face perfectly and made the pink rouge on xyr cheeks look as lovely as one of xyr blushes. Yuuri's always very pretty brown eyes were made even more intoxicating by the kohl that lined them. 

Most likely out of nervousness, Yuuri's hand flew up to tug at the end of the blue velvet ribbons that had been braided through xyr hair but Ms Minako forced them back down which allowed Viktor to lay a chaste kiss on each of Yuuri's cheeks before he said,

"Will you become my omega?"

"W-will you b-b-become my a-alpha?" Yuuri squeaked back so seriously and adorably that Viktor smushed Yuuri's cheeks to stop himself from squealing.

A family member behind him coughed, reminding Viktor of what he was here for today. He straightened and let go of Yuuri’s face as his father approached. The man’s steps solemn, heavy, and echoing throughout the large hallway as his sire spoke,

"Dear children, let us not love in word nor in speech, but in deed and truth. Before Araak and her descendants, show for us that your love is true."

Viktor stood back up, and gestured for his attendants to bring the gifts that would show his worth as an alpha. The first man stepped next to Viktor with a basket full of bread, smoked meats, vegetables, and other Rhurshyan wedding delicacies. 

"With the promise to always provide food that is good to the body and never injurious to health, let us give to our beloved the first gift.

The attendant approached Yuuri and kneeled holding the basket above their head. It was silently taken by Yuuri's side and Viktor was allowed to signal to another servant, who held a chest full of books and scrolls, to come forward.

"With the promise to develop what in the soul and body is weak and unformed, let us give to our beloved the second gift."

It too was accepted and next stepped forward a young man carrying a chest full of precious metals and gems.

"With the promise that my wealth will only grow as will my love for you, let us give to our beloved the third gift."

The next gift was a little more embarrassing, but Viktor powered through even though he was sure his cheeks were ablaze. He brought his hand up to call forward the servant carrying the furs and warm mattresses that traditionally had lined an omega nests in the past.

"With the promise to protect your body and place of childbearing so that it may be blessed with strong and virtuous children, let us give to our beloved the fourth gift."

It was Yuuri's turn now. Xe shook like a leaf as xe spoke but xyr words and movements came clear enough for the server to step up with a tray displaying old fashioned omega collars, each one more dazzling and beautiful than the one before it.

"W-with the promise to remain pure and ignore the ruins of jealousy and infidelity, let us give our master the fifth gift."

Viktor felt ill as he watched the attendant kneel with the offering. He could never imagine using such things on Yuuri. 

A relative stepped forward and whisked the tray out of sight. Viktor relaxed. At least until the next offering came.

The next gift, blood set in the delicate center of a bejeweled egg, was held in front of him. There was nothing to stop the scent that drifted lazily up towards Viktor's nose. He could feel his fangs trying to shift down and pressed his tongue up towards them until he tasted his own blood.

"With the p-promise of blood for longevity and strength, let us give to our new master the sixth gift."

Yuuri's words brought him out of his temporary blood lust. A few members of both parties cleared their throats but said nothing. Yuuri looked at him strangely. Humiliated, he straightened himself, cursed his reaction, and reined in the hungry scent leaking out of his pores.

It seemed like his Apa was right. He would be presenting soon. He shook himself. He could do this. He just had to let a servant take the blood and keep his mouth shut. 

He shivered as the egg passed by him to be taken into the hands of a very distant cousin and released a sigh of relief as it was frozen and removed from his sight.

Holding his breath, he bit the space between his thumb and forefinger for the last gift and let the blood run down his hand. He watched Yuuri's face scrunch up to do the same. Hand wet with blood, Viktor leaned down to clasp Yuuri's equally as crimson hand for the last gift, and breathed again once their scents had mixed.

Yuuri flushed then beamed up at him. 

They let the blood flow into a bowl held up by an attendant and kept quiet as Apa approached and sipped from the bowl. Then, he placed his hand over their joined ones, and with his lips fresh with their blood, prayed the steps needed for their blessing. As the sire’s fingers glowed a brilliant blue, Viktor looked back at Yuuri and in unison vowed the last gift,

"With the promise to be companions to each other and lifelong partners by this betrothal, O Patriarch, give unto us the final gift." 

The hallway glowed fluorescent with magic as the Blessing built under his sire's lips. Yuuri gripped Viktor's hands tighter; xyr eyes going wide at the sight of the spell. Viktor squeezed xyr hands in reassurance and gently guided xem to kneel so that they could receive the head alpha's tidings.

"Now ye are bound one to the other

With blood ties that are not easy to break.

Take the time of binding

Before the final vows are made

To understand thine duty 

That thine marriage will be strong

That thine House be plentiful and fruitful

In this life and beyond." 

He touched both their heads, the magic swirling around his hands like little schools of fish. It flooded through Viktor in pleasant waves of warmth and benevolence. 

The large doors of the Great Hall creaked open after the spell to show an Araak priest standing in front of the massive family shrine.

They walked hand and hand across the rich red carpets only brought out for betrothals and knelt down on the pair on soft cushions made of blue velvet and silver lace. Yuuri nearly tumbled off of xyr own as xe struggled to keep their hands locked and sit but Ms Minako was quick and the omega was settled onto the cushion without further incident.

The priest raised his hands over both their heads and prayed over them in near silence, the rustling of his whispers the only sound in the hall. Crowns of orange blossoms were then placed on their heads for future happiness and each was given a candle to hold in their free hand.

Viktor was first. He looked into the priest's eyes unblinking as he was informed of his duties.

"An alpha must love their omega just as Xiv loved this world. As Xiv found strength in Ore's love so too will an alpha who loves their omega find strength and glory. "

The mix of their blood was smeared across his forehead.

"Take this blood, O Alpha that is Xiv's blood - that is without stain nor wrinkle nor any other blemish and bring glory and power to your House's name."

He turned to Yuuri. 

"O omega, submit to your alpha as you do to Araak's will. Like Ore sat at the feet of Xiv's magnificence so should you live in obedience and devotion."

Blood was smeared across xyr forehead ruining xyr previously pristine makeup. 

"Take this blood, O Omega - that is Ore's blood, that is without stain nor wrinkle nor any other blemish and bring fruit and legacy to your House's name."

Someone came forward to light Viktor's candle. He accepted the flame gratefully and began the next part of the ceremony.

"You have ravished my heart, o dear one, my future spouse," He whispered the ancient text as he shifted on the cushion to face Yuuri, “You have captivated my heart with one blink of your eyes, with the ring of your collar. Will you take responsibility and accept my love?"

Yuuri looked at him for a brief moment then straight ahead like xe should have. His voice came out as barely a whisper.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then, my beloved, my omega, make my joy complete by being of like mind and becoming one in body and soul."

"E-entreat me then, my lord, n-not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For then, where you go I must go, and where you stay I must stay. Y-your people must be my people. And, where you d-die, I must die and there I will be b-buried." 

Viktor tipped his candle to Yuuri's until the wick was lit.

"I betroth thee unto me forever. Yea, before My Lady of the Undying Loving-Kindness, I betroth thee unto me in righteousness, and in judgment, in steadfast love and in mercies.”

Yuuri repeated the same words after him and then followed him to a shrine facing the east where the Goddess of Fertility, Nenden, lay. Viktor felt his face heat up as he placed the candle before shrine's statue. They were years away from babies so it felt strange to be praying for them now. 

Yuuri placed xyr candle besides Viktor's and then picked up the silver gilded spoon set in front of the altar. It was even stranger to watch xem eat the mouthful of pomegranate seeds and know that they were a wish for a womb full of alphas.

They clapped once, and then bowed their heads to make their private wishes to the goddess though both of them knew that they were supposed to be praying for a strong alpha heir and at least one spare. Their candles would burn throughout the night to pray for a long, fruitful marriage. They returned to the cushions and bowed before the priest.

He dipped his finger in the blood and drew from it a string. 

"Ye are no longer two, but one flesh." He tied the string tight around both their ring fingers.

"Therefore what Araak has joined together, let no one separate." He murmured with satisfaction against the ringing of bells to celebrate their union.

Yuuri made to cover xyr ears at the noise but Viktor took xyr hand and gave it a squeeze. The ringing was for good luck. They did not want to block against that.

Besides, the real noise happened at the banquet.

* * *

Viktor could barely hear over the din of cries from their well-wishers. He smiled and waved and as Heir Nikiforov thanked them all for coming. 

Yuuri hung back behind him as if to avoid the crowd but that would not do today. If Yuuri wanted to make a good impression as his future counterpart, xe would have to perform as well. 

He pulled the younger child forward next to his side so Yuuri knew where to stand. Yuuri only gave a little resistance and slightly soured scent before he followed Viktor's hint and moved to a more suitable position . 

"Wave, Yuurochka. They're all here to see you." Viktor explained as Yuuri grasped his hand in a double barreled death grip and stared at the crowd with owl sized eyes.

He pulled Yuuri further in front of him and nudged xem into the direction of their friends and family."Go on, Yuura. Greet them properly." 

Yuuri gave him a betrayed look before xe took a shaky step forward. Xyr tiny wave brought a tidal wave of praise from the crowd and bolstered by their energy, Yuuri gave another much stronger one.

"What Araak has joined together, let no mage rend asunder!"

They shouted in approval as Viktor's mother and Minako brushed by the well-wishers and ushered Viktor and Yuuri through the throng of thrown rice and coins and up to the dais where a table and cauldron were neatly laid out and set.

They were pushed to stand before the cauldron of bubbling wine while servants rushed to make sure that every guest had their own flagon of the beverage. Someone handed Viktor a silver and sapphire encrusted chalice filled with the still boiling wine. He let it cool slightly in his hands before he gave it to Yuuri and said,

"Come, beloved, we are promised now. Let us drink to our love."

Yuuri took a tiny sip as expected and then twisted xyr features in a way that was not. Face scrunched and tongue half stuck out, xe turned an aggrieved look at Viktor.

"It's bitter," he cried, sending their audience roaring with laughter.

"Xe says your love is bitter, my lord, how will you sweeten it?" The guests called back.

Some whistled and stomped their feet for emphasis. Viktor smiled and turned to the neatly set and food laden table before them.

He bent over and picked up a bowl of chopped apples that he then handed to Yuuri. He carefully cradled the bottom so that the smaller child did not drop the heavy bowl while xe poured the contents into the cauldron.

"With the promise of forever, let it be sweet like the first bite of an apple," He shouted to the crowd.

A servant stirred the mixture for a few moments before handing Yuuri the cup again. Xe sipped from it obediently and then stuck out xyr tongue again with a shake and cried, 

"It's bitter."

Another roar of laughter came from the attendees before they teased, "Xe says your love is bitter, my lord, how will you sweeten it?"

Viktor smiled again as he reached for bowls of pears and dragged them to towards Yuuri's waiting hands.

"With love and affection, let it be sweet like a ripe pear."

"Bitter!" Yuuri cried again.

And so they continued until they reached the last ingredients -spices.

Yuuri cupped xyr hands so that Viktor could brush the piles of cinnamon sticks, nutmeg, mace and cloves off the table and into Yuuri's waiting hold.

"With a love seasoned by time and understanding, let it be sweet like a fine mulled wine."

"How is it, young love? How is the love of your lord?" The audience asked. Some followed the question by pounding on the tables.

Yuuri flushed and took a sip. "I-It is sweet, my friends. I do not wish for any other."

"To love!" Viktor cried.

"To love for a thousand years!"

"To a thousand kisses and a thousand more!"

"Let the children born from your marriage bed be plentiful!"

The greetings poured in from all around the room but they were drowned out when Yuuri sent Viktor a shy smile.

* * *

Everything was wonderful and beautiful but as the night dragged on and dawn neared, Viktor was filled with melancholy. In a few hours he would be gone - setting off to some foreign country in tow of his father - leaving Yuuri behind.

It was a sad thought, sad enough to make him want to cry until he remembered that today was his betrothal which meant he should only be happy.

He tried his best. He tried to focus on the now. On the delicious food sitting his belly, the pleasant strain of dancing on his body. Yuuri's hand warm and solid in his own.

"Vitya, are we really joined for forever?"

At first, he was startled but then he smiled as he thought on the question. When he had first undergone the ceremony with Mari, he hadn't really understood what his betrothal ceremony had meant either.

Still grinning, he lowered his head until it knocked against Yuuri's and caused the younger child to flinch before xe reopened xyr wide eyes to look up at Viktor again.

This close, Viktor could see the little flecks of ruby that usually lay dormant within the omega's brown eyes. To Viktor it was a most lovely sight, perhaps the most beautiful one of the night. It was even prettier than the time his Oma had come formally dressed and smiling at Yuuri's 3 Days of Waiting.

Moved by the view, he took Yuuri's hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and held it to his heart.

Yuuri's eyes grew wider, Viktor saw more gems shining within them. Colors he had never seen before floated up and about and he hoped that one day he would have the time to discover them all.

"Yes, Yuura. I am yours just as you are mine. Forever and ever if you like."

Yuuri's eyes flashed vermilion, a shade so bright Viktor thought it was blinding, as xyr face went from wonder to determination just as the hand over Viktor's heart turned into a tight grip.

"Do you swear it, Vitya? That you'll be mine forever?" Xe held out his free hand with only his pinky sticking out. "Do you swear it on your pinky finger, cross your heart and hope to die?"

Viktor laughed in pure delight as he raised his hand, pinky out and tangled it with Yuuri's much smaller one, "I swear it, Yuura. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Euphoria burst through the bond as Yuuri smiled and his clenched fist relaxed back into an open palm. Yuuri was seven. Of course, a pinky swear would be more solemn and binding to xem than an entire ceremony to celebrate their union.

"Good," xe said, red tickling the side of xyr cheeks and ears, "because I want to be Vitya's forever too."

Yuuri's eyes were warm. Xyr gaze felt like sunshine and Viktor tried to memorize the look on Yuuri's face because he did not know when he would next get to experience it again.

They would be parted come the morning and Viktor would be off again with his father to a far off land for however many days or weeks the man saw fit. Viktor hardly liked his sire or his training but if he could come back to a Yuuri who was always this soft and sweet, then maybe, just maybe, he could keep his melancholy at bay. Maybe just maybe, he could push his unhappiness aside enough to be the lord that everyone expected of him and make everyone happy. If this was forever, he was sure he could do it. What was a country or three or even a thousand miles away, if there was always Yuuri to come back to?

The world that had previously seemed so vast and isolating shrunk down to just the seven year old by his side. Viktor's heart swelled and his eyes swam with water. Before he knew it, he was hugging Yuuri, taking in lungs full of his scent so as not to cry. He squeezed tighter until he heard a squeak of protest. And then, he let out a laugh that probably stood closer to a sob as he thanked Araak and her entire pantheon for the great surprise that was bringing Yuuri into his life.

There were so many times when he hated being Heir Nikiforov; hated the roles and rigid expectations. It was lonesome work and there were so many times when he had been so, so lonely that his heart had been sick…

But today was not to be one of them.

He focused all of his energy on the warmth that gathered around him as Yuuri returned the hug. On the creamy, spiced scent that tickled his nose. The solid weight of Yuuri in his arms. The baby soft skin against his cheek. 

Forever. Forever. Forever. Yuuri was his forever.


End file.
